This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The GnRH Website project continues to make progress in accomplishing its goal of delivering a web-based interface to GnRH pathway and related clinical and research resources. We have significantly extended the functionality of the site by incorporating a Wiki interface (http://www.wiki.org/) which allows users to not only view GnRH gene and receptor family information, they can also now add to and comment on that information. We are actively evaluating how this Wiki functionality (e.g. http://www.wikipedia.org/) will be used by the GnRH and broader scientific communities. We have deployed a public version of the web site (http://iGnRHnet.ohsu.edu/). We continue to iteratively evaluate and improve the functionality with ONPRC and reproduction researchers. The site features a database of information on the GnRH gene and receptor families, including on transcripts, tissue and developmental expression, phylogeny, etc. The site also contains an interactive signaling pathway for GnRH with inter-element links annotated with literature references supporting the depicted interactions, along with software for the viewing of these models that helps visually highlight differences between model versions. We continue to improve the model to include the control of hypothalamic GnRH secretion and other mechanisms regulating GnRH neuronal activity (e.g. receptor activation, etc.). The public web site continues to be housed in the OHSU Advanced Computing Center (http://acc.ohsu.edu), and supported for continuous operations and backup. The site has had no down-time during the period covered by this progress report.